1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and an apparatus for reducing spatial noise of images, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus capable of effectively reducing spatial noise of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a schematic illustration showing a conventional image system 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the image system 100 includes an image generating end 110 and an image receiving end 120. The image generating end 110 is, for example, an image combination apparatus or an image capture device for generating an original image and outputting the original image to the image receiving end 120. However, the original image may be interfered by the external environment during the transmission process, or errors may be generated when the original image is converted into the format that may be transmitted. Consequently, the image received by the image receiving end 120 may be an unideal image containing spatial noise rather than the original image. Thus, various filters are utilized to remove the spatial noise. However, after the image receiving end 120 utilizes a filter to process the received image, the detailed portions of the image may also be removed and the image sharpness is reduced so that the blurred image is obtained.